The Mating Dance
by AngelTalion
Summary: Sakura is working on medical potions to carry with her, but she makes a mistake in the ingredients and ends up making something no one was ready for. In the words of Kakashi; "Naruto, you have a tail!" ends SasuNaruIta LEMONS galore!


Title: The Mating Dance

Author: Tali

Summary: Sakura is working on medical potions to carry with her, but she makes a mistake in the ingredients and ends up making something no one was ready for. SASUNARU RANDOM/NARU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its fandom. I am not making any money off of this fiction. This story in no way represents canon.

A/N: Too much yaoi manga and too much romantic fluff equals this…

WARNING" LEMONS & S.I.N.

888

CHAPTER I

"There… that should do it." Sakura huffed blowing pink bangs out of her face. She let the healing potion cool before pouring it into five bottles. It was meant to help her chakra healing more effective in the injured. She'd decided to take it into the field so she could help her team faster. It was a tricky potion but she'd had confidence in herself and her medicinal abilities so she'd tried it without instruction.

They had a mission the next morning so she left the potions bottles to cool and went to bed. She over slept and rushed through her morning ritual and slid the bottles into her pouch racing to the gate. Much to her humiliation Sai, Naruto and even Kakashi were already there. "Sorry… I over slept." After a brief recap of their mission they headed out. It was a simple mission, they were to go to the Fire Lord to deliver Hokage's scroll and wait for a response then return. Of course being word between the Fire Lord and his Hokage the information needed able bodied protection and thus Team Kakashi had been sent.

The first leg had been easy. No attacks, no interruptions, they'd simply camped twice and arrived. A day later they left heading home. This was when the danger started. Kakashi felt the other chakras approaching and sped up, ordering each member of his team into best positions for the impending attack. Naruto created clones and sent them in different directions for immediate recon. The clones would find and battle the other ninja and when defeated relay their information to Naruto.

Within minutes Naruto caught back up to Kakashi and filled him in on his clones findings. Nodding Kakashi dropped to the floor. "Lets get this over with." He hissed pulling his kunai relieved when his team followed his lead. Sakura fitted her gloves, Sai had his scroll down and was already scribbling so he only need to set them free. He worried for Naruto, it appeared he'd pulled his own kunai but was elsewhere. Kakashi knew Master Jiraiya had been working with Naruto on tapping into Kyuubi's chakra without letting the demon take over him but he wasn't sure Naruto was far enough along to use it in battle yet.

Ready or not the battle started and the ninja attacked two per team member. Keeping Sai, Sakura and Kakashi distracted while six others went for Naruto. There was a scream, strangled and Naruto lay bloody and unmoving on the ground. Two injured enemy ninja escaped into the trees, none of the attackers had gone for the scroll. "NARUTO!" Sakura skid to his side rolling him quickly. Sobbing she ripped his cloths open and saw the whole in his side. A blade had slid between his ribs and from the sound of it punctured his lung.

She ripped her pouch open and forced two of the three bottles down his throat, then centered her chakra. She couldn't heal him completely but she managed to heal the puncture in this lung. Stuffing the wound with bandages she stood. "Kakashi, he's stable… we need to get to a safe site where I can work on him more!"

"Yes. This way." Lifting Naruto to his back he took to the tree traveling at twice the speed, using more chakra then necessary to get them all away and to a secure location. Dropping finally into a densely wooded area Sakura gasped.

"Kakashi? Where is this?" She looked around shocked. There was no light, no path to lead one here, it was as if someone had woven the trees together to create a safe heaven.

Sighing Kakashi lay Naruto down looking at him in worry. "He's breathing normally. Sakura please come look at him." Nodding Sakura came over sighing she relaxed.

"Kyuubi must be healing him. The wound has closed already. I gave him two bottles of that potion I made. It's meant to make healing chakra work faster." She slid her gloves back on and sat looking around again. Kakashi, where are we?"

"It's an ANBU safe house. You said you needed somewhere to work on Naruto. I thought he was dying." Kakashi laughed looking over at the blond. "Canyou imagine what Lady Hokage would so if we returned with a dead Naruto?" He tried to laugh off his own worry for the loud mouth blond but he just couldn't. "Well let's get some rest. We'll start back out tomorrow if Naruto has woken up."

888

Kakashi's eyes opened and he yelped, sitting up and moving back. Above him had been bright wide blue eyes. Eyes that belonged to Naruto but different these were somehow larger, brighter and somehow seemed impossibly innocent and sexy. The tanned face was thin but still adorably rounded. Kakashi watched as the not-Naruto stood and smiled at him. His heart dropped and his cock hardened. {Holy shit, I'm in SO much trouble!} He thought swallowing over and over. Naruto's had removed his blood stained shirt and jacket leaving him in the mesh undershirt and his pants which hung loose on his hips. He was shorter then before and delicate looking. Delicate in a dangerously masculine erotic sort of way and Kakashi could help himself from panting. That was when he noticed it.

"Naruto you have a tail." Even he was disturbed by the absurdity of the words he'd just spoken.

"He?" Turning his head to look, two fox ears popped up on his head, twitching as he tried to examine his own back side. "Are you messing with me? Oh WOW! I have a tail." He grinned and shrugged at his old teacher. "You smell good."

"Oh Kami." He muttered standing up. He looked fucking adorable. This was bad. So so so Bad. Standing Kakashi sighed, the… the… what did he call him? Naruto now stood even with his chest, the perfect height to be held close. "Naruto, we need to get you back to Lady Hokage so she can figure out what has happened."

"Naruto has fox ears." Sai was sitting up grinning. "He's so… cute." Turning Naruto smiled at Sai and moved to the other boy. Then without a care in the world the blond purred and curled into Sai's warm side.

"I like you. You're nice." Those same innocent eyes looked up at Sai as he spoke.

That creepy smile curled Sai's lips when he looked at their team leader. "I like him better this way do we have to fix him?"

"OH MY GOD! What happened? Naruto has a tail! He has… he has animal ears. Oh god what happened! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was up rushing to Naruto's side and when she tried to touch him, he got up quickly rushing behind Kakashi for help.

"I don't like you. You smell bad." He growled a little when she started toward him and then without warning he climbed up Kakashi and held right around his neck. "Don't let the pink monster get me." Naruto whispered pleadingly.

"Enough… Sakura please pack things up. We need to get him back to the hospital where Lady Tsunade can help. There could have been some sort potion or poison on the blade the enemy slashed him with." When Sakura agreed he tugged Naruto down. "Naruto do you remember who you are? Who I am?"

"I am Naruto. You are Kakashi. You are a protector. A good dominant." He smiled. "Are least you smell good." Bright blue eyes blinked up happily. "You will protect me." Naruto decided before wondering over to Sai to, god help Kakashi, flirt. Sighing in desperation Kakashi summoned Pakkun sending him ahead with word of what had happened.

Turning Pakkun snickered. "You might want to be careful… smells like the kit is going into heat." With that he poofed away. Shaking his head Kakashi silently muttered. {Tell me something I didn't already smell.}

Well he'd been chosen as Naruto's protector so, "Naruto… come away from Sai. NO you can't have him." He actually lifted the smaller boy onto his back. "Let's get moving." He ordered his team. "I sent Pakkun ahead to warn Lady Hokage of our situation." As if to drive the point of their situation home, Naruto let out a happy sort of purr and his tail swished wrapping around Kakashi's side as he nuzzled his face in the puff of Kakashi's vest.

888

CHAPTER II

Tsunade slammed her fist into the already splintering desk. "You… you… BAKA! How could you do such a thing? Sakura I taught you BETTER! Don't you think there is an excellent reason that medicine isn't a part of the standard issue med-nin pack? It's TOO complicated and delicate. Even *I* get it wrong sometimes. The timing, the ingredients, the method have to be exactly right or it back fires. If it weren't for Kyuubi Naruto would be much worse off. He could have been poisoned or woken up a woman had he relied on you to heal him!" She frowned when Kakashi snickered. "NOT that being a woman is a bad thing, but he IS a man… I swear Hatake I will make you suffer if you don't stop."

"Lady Tsunade, I swear I didn't know. I found the scroll and thought it would be of use. Especially with Naruto, he always get in so much…" Sakura was bright red and desperately trying to explain herself.

"He has KYUUBI! A fox demon in his body, sharing his chakra… Sakura you have just put us all in a very BAD situation." Sitting down she looked for her sake` then promised to kill Shizune in her head when it was obviously missing.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but what do you mean?" Kakashi frowned a little at the leader. "What is wrong with Naruto. He was practically a chibi when we got back. He's changed so much physically, he was always short but now he's slim and feminine, wide eyes… even his hair falls in his eyes in a rather." Kakashi blushed. "Alluring looking way."

Tsunade glared at him. "You let me hear you've done ANYTHING to Naruto… without his consent." She closed her eyes with a groan, she could not believe what she was about to say. "I've managed to stop the, degenerative effects on his brain. His body was going out of control trying to accustom itself to the changes. Due to the solution administered, not once but twice, the effects of Kyuubi's chakra on Naruto have effectively made him a half demon." When the team gasped she growled. "Oh it gets worse. He's sixteen now, meaning he's very probably going to go through three years of heat with in short order."

"He, Naruto called me his protector." The copy-nin looked up at her in surprise. "What does that mean?"

"Well Kakashi I don't know. There haven't been half demons in quite a very long time. I'll have to pull what I can out of the Hokage Libraries. But for now, I think it's best if we ensure someone is with Naruto at all times." She glared at Sakura, but spoke to the team leader. "I'll gather those I think will be most effective in keeping Naruto for now though as you're his self appointed protector he's all yours."

Eye going wide and jaw going slack beneath his mask the silver haired man shook his head. "But, Lady Tsunade surely there is someone… better."

Holding her hand up the blond woman shook her head. "You. Take first shift. Understood?" When he nodded she pointed to the door. "Good, get out. And Kakashi, he's not a child but he is changed." That was the only warning he got.

The jonin had never feared anything in his life as much as he feared going into the hospital room where Naruto waited for him. Stopping once he entered Kakashi new why. Standing at the window, tails swishing Naruto looked out over the village. The orange pants had been removed, replaced with black ninja pocketed pants still they rode too low on his hips, it looked as if the only thing keeping them up was the tail that poked through a hole in the upper back. He'd been given a t-shirt as well it was white, so bright it was bothersome but on the back was an orange swirl, the shirt was far too big, it hung off one slim perfect tanned shoulder.

"I can smell you, Kakashi." His voice lacked some of its old depth, somehow it was lighter. Not pitched like a girl but still somewhere between man and child but without the cracking. The sight and sound went straight to his already hard cock.

"Lady Hokage has put you in my care Naruto. Shall we go? Are you hungry?" The fastest way to the blond ninja's heart was easy it went right through his stomach. Kakshi had been about to suggest Ichiraku when Naruto turned, adorable ears flicking, with water blue eyes peeking through his blond pangs. His hair still stood at odd angles but now it shone like golden silk.

Cocking his head to the side looking every bit the innocent confused little kitsune he now was Naruto asked, "Can you, Kakashi? Can you take care of me?" The blond practically floated across the floor and pressed himself tight into the older man's body. "Please?"

The look of desperation and the sweet plea had riled all of Kakashi's base instincts. He was a pack alpha for Kami's sake this was not fair. "We should definitely leave the hospital Naruto." He grabbed the boy's upper arm and shivered at the gasp he received. Dragging Naruto back to the blond's apartment Kakashi locked the door and thumped his head into the wood of the door when Naruto pushed against his back, tail sneaking around to pet the bulge hidden in his pants. He was surrounded by fox in heat scent and he was fairly sure he was about to do a good number of things he could be arrested for.

"Naruto, take your clothing off and go to the bed." He ordered quickly gathering a few items while the young half demon moved to do as he was told. Bottles of water, wash cloths, and cooking oil in case Naruto didn't have lube then he took everything into the boys' bedroom. For just a moment he stood in the doorway in shock. "You are… beautiful."

On the bed Naruto had stripped down and lay flushed over pillows sitting him up slightly. His cock was hard and he leisurely stroked it. The blond's legs were splayed open providing the hit of a view at exactly the place that interested his potential mate the most. "Please Kakashi, you said you would take care of me."

Groaning Kakashi moved to the bed. "Yes, Pet I did. I promise I will." He put the bottles on the side table and looked for proper lube but as suspected Naruto had none. Before he'd finished his inspection Naruto was tugging at the ninja uniform. Taking the hint Kakashi stood and stripped quickly before pulling the shades. A bit of privacy on one's first time having anal sex wasn't too much to ask, it was probably going to be the only solace he'd be able to offer Naruto once the heat passed. Naruto was on his knees pulling at the mask and headband.

"No hiding I need all of you." The blond panted. When Kakashi's arm wrapped around the slim waist pulling him tight Naruto whimpered a bare his throat.

At the obvious sign of submission Kakashi lost it. Dipping fingers into the cooking oil he carefully rubbed his middle finger around the pulsing entrance before sliding it into Naruto's body. "That's it Pet,let me hear you sing for me." Deciding he didn't want to alarm the neighbors Kakashi did a quick silencing jutsu before sliding two fingers into Naruto's writhing body. Still Kakashi held tight not letting Naruto go anywhere or do anything the silver haired man didn't want him to. Once his fingers moved with ease Kakshi settled against the head board and pulled Naruto to straddle him. It was not a dominant position and he knew it wouldn't bring either of them off but he had no desire to break Naruto. Hurting him during this could traumatize him and that would be very bad.

So instead the older man slid Naruto to straddle his lap. "Up, yes that's a good boy, now… slowly… that's it. Kami you are beautiful Naruto." Kakashi grit his teeth as Naruto's virgin hole stretched to accept him. Back bowed, eyes wide and leaking tears the blond cried out, sharp nails digging to Kakashi's shoulders.

Whimpering Naruto lay his head on his protector's shoulder and sniffed the delicious scent from the man's neck. Nuzzling in he panted, he was seated completely and so full. Warmth spread from his hole all the way up his spine and spread through his body. "Please, more… please I need more." He whispered for only Kakashi to hear. "Please I need to come."

Thumping his head twice against the wall, the pack alpha once again tried to reign in the desire to flip Naruto face down and tame him as a bitch in heat should be tamed. Instead he licked his lips, kissed the perfectly soft shoulder and using his hands brought Naruto up and down on his dick over and over until the resistance was gone. "Please it's not enough. Kakashi you said. You said you'd take care of me but I itch inside, the fire it's only getting hotter." Looking up with lust glazed eyes Naruto pleaded for Kakashi to do the very thing he was trying not to.

He couldn't handle it. He was just a man and Naruto's cries and pleas were more then he could handle. With the swiftness only a ninja could enjoy Naruto was on his back, on leg wrapped around Kakashi's leg, the other up and pressed against his chest and shoulder. On his knees Kakashi began to drive into Naruto. His thrusting was fast and hard taking his pleasure in the willing body beneath him.

Naruto cried out, grabbing the sheets, biting his lip, tears of pleasure leaking from the wide bliss filled eyes. "Uhh… ahh yes.. ohh please… please more… harder… yes yes… please THERE! OH! OHHH!" His cries got louder and the tone had gone completely submissive as Kakashi found his prostate and began a steady driving rhythm into Naruto's prostate.

Bending Naruto in half, pushing his leg up into his chest, Kakashi moaned. Naruto had instantly bared his throat knowing what the pack alpha wanted. His ears twitched and he cried out when Kakashi's teeth bit down, marking him. The boy came hard, milking Kakashi and sending in him over the edge as well.

For eight days the two were hold up in Naruto's apartment. Kakashi would let no one in, refused to allow anyone else to see the blond. Food and drink were brought to the door and left so Kakashi could retrieve it. When the heat ended Kakashi smiled and pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead. "You did well, you got through your first heat just fine."

Naruto hummed happily at the attention. He liked being touched, petted, the scent of someone who cared for him. He could tell now, who really loved him and who was faking it. Part of that scared him. What if when he ventured out into the world his friends were liars, what would he do then? "I'm worry Kakashi. Your marks faded already."

"Oh, Naruto no… I know I'm not your mate. I can't be. I'm a pack animal and I have a mate. Iruka's going to kill me as it is. If I brought you home as a mate… we'd both be black and blue." He grinned pulling the head band into place. "Don't look so surprised. After that little battle of wills over the chinin exams I simply couldn't resist him. He was so cute and in need of a proper lesson on his place." When Naruto laughed the copy-nin winked. "See you understand just what I'm talking about. You're going to be fine and you will find that person. Your mate is out there Naruto."

Sighing Naruto nodded. Of that fact he was certain, Naruto knew in his heart his mate was out there, somewhere. He just had to find him. That thought made his tail twitch in annoyance. "Great I have to go shopping, none of my cloths fit." Sighing he picked up his phone. He had no idea who could help in. Sakura had three outfits and didn't wear make-up. She was barely a girl. Frowning Naruto wondered why he'd never noticed that before. Sai was out also he would only end up dressing Naruto like a street whore. Although the look of male hustler looked great on the other ninja Naruto did not think it would suit him. Hinata had problems with him previously she'd probably die if she saw him now. Kiba was away on a mission with Shino and Neji, so those three couldn't help. "Shikamaru? I need your help. I have to go shopping."

6/550

888

CHAPTER III

The next three weeks went by without incident. Naruto's ears and tails had been easily explained by the Hokage as a sad side effect of the misuse of the medicine Sakura had made incorrectly. Sakura had been punished by the council, put on unpaid suspension for six weeks and probation as a medic-nin. Tsunade had told her she was lucky not to have lost both her shinobi rank and medic-nin status all together. Naruto had to undergo testing by a council appointed doctor but Tsunade had easily told him how to fool a normal doctor, so Naruto had passed and was released back to his duties.

Now stronger and faster Naruto loved sparring. He even managed to get a few hits on Neji, which was not easy to do. He could hold his own with Lee and best of all they liked him. From Neji he could smell respect and amusement. With Lee he could scent excitement and genuine affection. The surprising ones had been Ino, who he'd smelt lust on. That had disturbed him a little while shopping. Shikamaru had tagged along but shoved his duty in helping Naruto buy new cloths onto the over excited female of his team. Shikamaru's scent had been calming, he exuded trust and loyalty. Shikamaru was his friend and that friendship was pure and it healed parts of the kitsune that he hadn't known were still cracked and broken. Hinata had set him on edge at first, she smelled like obsession, nervous, pent up and it made him wary of her. It had until Kiba came along and she smelled completely different, she smelt like lust. It allowed Naruto to be calmer around the girl.

Kiba had been a story unto himself. Kiba had become one of his favorite people and close friends. His first meeting with Kiba had been incredibly unsettling. Kiba had dashed up after a long mission and skidded to a halt. "You do have a tail! And ears… holy shit Naruto!" Then he burst out laughing. When the wind blew Kiba had shifted and growled, moving lower to ground circling Naruto. Naruto had crouched down glaring and growled back. Shikamaru and Shino had watched in shock. He'd told Kiba to back off, that he'd accepted Kakashi's protection and if he wanted to fight about it he could take it up with the ex-AMBU. Kiba had, and when he returned he was dirty and sweaty and baring scratches. Naruto had just grinned when the dog-nin had apologized to him. "But you are so pretty now. I can smell the uke on you. It's hard not to want to pounce you when you're all blushy and sweet." That had only made Narut blush harder.

Naruto tried hard to act normal around his team, these were people he trusted with his life regularly. Sai smelt sad and that bothered him. The other male was hard to read. He acted happy to be a part of the team but he smelt sad and Naruto suspected lonely. Sakura smelt off, there was something angry and bitter in her scent. She was angry and bitter and sad and at the same time she felt all of those things toward Naruto all the time there was love. Each of his friends felt a variety of things toward him. But only Sakura's seemed that constant and it hurt him to know.

He smelt it, on the breeze through his window and the scent had made him wrinkle his nose. It was a little offensive and yet it was familiar. He was summoned to the Hokage's office and the scent only got stronger and stronger.

Stopping in the room, his tail flicked and Naruto's face screwed up. "Gaara?" The red head glared crossing his arms. "You smell like a litter box!"

His arms fell to the side and Gaara started at his blond friend wide eyed in shock. "What?" Tsunade looked around quickly to make sure nothing to valuable was out. These two were going to destroy her office.

"You do! It's sort of… feline but not and sand and clay and litter box… you know without the… gross part." Naruto sniffed again. "Maybe it's the gourd. And not you…" Circling he sniffed until Gaara put a hand out and pulled one of the furry ears.

"Stop sniffing me Naruto." He was frowning. "You have ears and a tail and you're sniffing me. And people think I'm not normal." He dead panned, but released Naruto's ear when he started whimpering. Gaara felt a tug at his heart when he'd seen his friend's new form. He knew sexy when he saw it and the uke before him was just stupid to be permitted to run around unclaimed and wild. Someone was going to get hurt and chances were that it would be Naruto.

The blond blushed when he smelt the lust coming off Gaara, once he'd gotten past the litter box gourd, Gaara smelt quite nice. He was fresh and clean and dry. There was genuine affection and trust from Gaara and it was very nice, the lust has surprised him though. Figuring out who was gay or willing to try it out hadn't taken long. Guy in lust, check gay. Guy who checks him out and no lust, check not gay.

Gaara had always been asexual to Naruto. "Ramen?" Naruto and smiled at his friend batting big blue eyes. He was now about as tall as Gaara so they had no problem reading one another.

Nodding the red head had left the Hokage's office without even bothering to say goodbye. They made their way to the ramen stand and Naruto used his tail to flick Gaara, teasing him. Blushing again at the attention Gaara would give. It was just teasing though; he could feel kinship, brotherhood to the other man but not the desire to mate him. When Neji had come by Naruto had to jerk back from the wave of pure sexual pheromones that had been released from the two males.

Swallowing Naruto just looked at the two. "Are you two, um... together?" Naruto bit his lip looking worried at the looks he received.

Reaching a gentle hand out Neji eased the lip from between Naruto's teeth. "No, we're not. Don't hurt yourself." He caressed Naruto's face softly easing the kitsune down from his obvious discomfort.

Gaara glared at the ground, but Naruto could feel the poisoness fury rolling off the other boy. "You really should be." He whispered blushing. "You two are enough to put me in heat just standing here." And it was no lie he could feel the heat rising in his veins. The need to find a dominant was unmistakable. But who? Kakashi had been banished to the sofa last time and while he was willing to act once more when Naruto needed him, the blond did not like causing either of the men involved strain on their relationship.

Looking at the two men with him now he groaned and hopped onto a roof. There was one option and the thought of it actually made him whimper with need. This would not be a soft heat, no his new dominant would likely not show him the sort of tenderness his alpha had.

Landing at the door he knocked and flushed when Kiba's mother answered. She sneezed and then chuckled. "You're just as pretty as they say aren't you?" Smiling she let Naruto in and scratched behind one ear. Moaning Naruto nuzzled up into her hand. No one but Kakashi had dared to touch his ears or tail, which Naruto both appreciated and hated. "Go on then… he's up in his room. Don't forget to do a silence jutsu and block the windows and door. I don't want any of the dogs going into heat."

Before Naruto made it up the stairs Kiba was out of his room on the landing. He swallowed smelling the air. His eyes were dark and the fanged smile on his lips was lecherous. He pulled Naruto into his body, bending the little fox back, inhaling the scent off his neck. Naruto felt small against Kiba. He was broader, taller, and more muscular then Naruto now. He had actually lifted Naruto bridal style and taken him to the bedroom. Akumaru had already vacated the sleeping quarters already. Kiba locked the room down and growled at Naruto's outfit.

"You just had to let Ino dress you. Do you know how beautiful you are?" Kiba shredded the white fitted t-shirt and moaned seeing Naruto in just his mesh shirt and the low riding black pants that hugged his lower half in a positively sinful way. "You know, I think you like it. The looks, the attention, and the scent you get from others when you dress this way." Leaning in Kiba bit down and laughed low and dirty when that alone made Naruto come. "Very good little Kitsune. But I'm just getting started."

Tugging the fitted pants down Kiba moaned, Naruto was bare beneath them. "They bother you, don't they? I can't stand underwear either." He licked Naruto's hip but the scent that filled his nose made his eyes roll back and sent him into a lust filled haze. Dragging the pants down to Naruto's knees, he flipped his bitch over and grabbed for the lube. Preperation was limited at best, two fingers pressed into Naruto's body that pushed in and out until the blond was rocking back on them. What was left on his hands was what covered his length before Kiba lifted Naruto off the bed and thrust home.

Naruto cried out shaking hard. He was coming apart, the dominant over him now was so determined to possess him that it made him weak. The tail wrapped around Kiba's waist and his ears lay back against his head. "Urrg… please… Kiba… ohh, ahh that…" He was still dressed, just his ass and thighs bare to Kiba's assault. He was so thick and blunt it made Naruto ache from being stretched. He arched his back, pressing into the fast consuming thrusts.

Snarling Kiba glared down, he pushed Naruto into the mattress, ass high. "YOU are mine." He growled against the trembling uke's ear. He moaned when Naruto complied going lax beneath him and baring his heat perfumed throat. The sex was rough and he pounded into the tight willing heat. Over and over, shifting his hips until his bitch cried out in pleasure. He'd found that sweet hidden place and the brunette took advantage of the knowledge. "Good… so good and tight. You're so tight and willing. You submit so eagerly."

As the pace increased to inhuman speed Naruto clamored at the sheets. "Please please… Kiba I need to… please let me come!"

Humming in heady pleasure from Naruto's begging Kiba started a violent rhythm. Leaning over he bit Naruto's nape as he emptied himself into the gripping hole around him. He growled in approval then smiled licking the mark as Naruto came too.

The next six days were spent locked away with a particularly possessive dominant. Naruto learned to submit to Kiba's every desire and the marks littering his body had made Naruto feel completely accepted and loved. When it was over Naruto came out of the shower with skin as pure as when he'd arrived.

Kiba had pouted, but nuzzled his friend's shoulder. "It's ok, Kit… I didn't think I was your mate. You could have smelt it on me that first day."He kissed Naruto's lips and offered him a t-shirt. Blushing Naruto slid the over sized garment on and rolled his eyes.

"Kiba! Stop that. It's making me horny again. This barely fits me." He sighed knowing Kiba just liked that his scent would cover Naruto and the sexy way the over sized shirt hung off one shoulder revealing too much skin. Dressed Naruto smiled at the chaste kiss Kiba gave him.

"I'm walking you home. I don't want you running around alone any more. This heat has changed you. I think each one that passes without a mate is going to. You're look, you… hell I can't explain it but you LOOK uke now." Nodding Naruto let Kiba walk him home, he liked the attention and Kiba touched him a lot which was comforting.

"I'm still a ninja you know, I can protect myself." Naruto insisted.

Siging he looked at Naruto. "You really know very little about K-9's don't you? Yes you can defend yourself… but you aren't a dominant and when someone stronger comes along they can force you to submit. Unless you've got someone to protect you. Kakashi won't let another dominant get the chance and his presence is enough to let you fight. Mine will probably work too. Is there anyone else you feel… uke toward? Maybe Gaara?"

Wrinkling his nose Naruto shook his head. "Gaara's like a brother. My bestfriend… and his gourd smells like a litter box." Kiba laughed and nodded.

"I'm glad it's not just me." Frowning he looked at Naruto. "What about Neji?"

"No, I trust him. I think if he had to he would protect me but I don't want to… submit to him." Naruto admitted.

Sighing Kiba entered the apartment and waited as Naruto unlocked his door. "Alright, we'll figure something out." Pressing a kiss over Naruto's temple Kiba waved and took off. Naruto crawled into his own bed and sighed. He was very exhausted and just needed to sleep.

Kakashi came to check on him the next morning. He'd been scolded and Kakashi had reaffirmed his place as Naruto's alpha. Naruto woke pinned to the bed, a shadow over him, his nose twitched and he blinked. "Ka-Kakashi?"

Naruto gasped when he leaned over growling and biting down on Naruto's neck. "You STINK." Kakashi was shaking with irritation. "WHO gave you permission Naruto? You told you Pet that you could seek out that Puppy to mate with?"

"I… I, we're not mated! No marks see." Naruto tried to scramble up and show Kakashi.

The silver haired alpha snagged Naruto back into the bed. "Oh but Pet you did mate with him didn't you? You willingly submitted to another dominant without my permission." Naruto shivered at the tone in the growled words. He was in so much trouble and he knew it.

"I'm… sorry Alpha." He whispered teary blue eyes looking up apologetically. His tail moving to soothingly stroke Kakashi's leg, his ears pinned back in supplication.

Groaning the jonin flipped Naruto onto the bed. "I should spank you. Kami you deserve proper punishment. To be shown your place in my pack… be glad you are special to me Naruto." He plundered the sweet mouth and moaned. He slid the night shirt up and started stroking Naruto's half hard length. The scent of Kiba assaulted his nose and Kakashi was unable to stop the irritation that bleed into his veins. He would reclaim his Kitsune. Naruto belonged to him. Naruto was part of his pack. Ripping the night shirt off completely he bared the soft tanned chest and stomach.

Gasping Naruto looked up with glazed eyes. "Kakashi?" He was trembling already the scent of his Alpha's instinct to reclaim was filling the room. His lids went heavy before he let his legs fall open then he turned his head revealing his neck in a signal of submission.

"Good Pet, very good." Licking a stripe from Naruto's navel to his neck Kakashi left his scent, his mark. Standing back up he stripped his own cloths and crawled onto Naruto's prone form. He quickly grabbed the lube from Naruto's bedside table and slicked his own cock up. He knew Naruto would still be loose from his extracurricular activities with The Puppy. He pushed Naruto's legs up and ordered. "Hold your ankles up and do not let go."

Groaning, the blond fox fushed red, as he did what he was told and his pheromones filled the room due to how exposed the position left him. His ears twitched but he pulled his ankles up giving Kakashi a view of his winking hole. Again Kakashi leaned over licking, smiling as his actions made Naruto wriggle and pant.

Kneeling between his Pet's slim thighs he pressed hard against the firm ass. Then he pushed his cock in completely. "That's a good boy. You sound so pretty Naruto." He slid balls deep, before pulling back out and sliding back in. He watched as Naruto's head thrashed back and forth as he cried out. Smirking Kakashi's hands came up around Naruto's virtually chaining the slender fingers to his ankles. Beginning to rock Naruto as he thrust against him making his thrusting faster and harder than the last time he'd taken the kit. He when Naruto gave a half hearted struggle.

"Need, need to touch. Please… please Kakashi. Alpha I need to come." Looking up with wet blue eyes Kakashi shuddered. Naruto was flushed and his desire was so clearly written across his face.

Shaking his head the grey and red eyes bore down into Naruto's eyes. "Not until I say so. You know that." His pace picked up and the alpha did all her could to make his sweet kitsune thrash and sing his pleasure out in desperate pleas due to pleasure. When he felt the pleasure pooling in his spine Kakashi nodded. "Good, so good." He pulled out at the last minute and came, hot seed splashing over Naruto's balls, cock, stomach and chest.

"No, no please… not yet." Naruto whimpered tugging at his hands harder.

Groaning Kakashi leaned over taking the red throbbing member of his uke into his mouth. His own scent mingled with Naruto's and it was intoxicating. Bobbing his head he sucked, his talented tongue working the blond boy into a frenzy. Finally his mouth filled with the hot sweet liquid that poured from the arching submissive's body. Pnating Naruto rolled into Kakashi's side, once a warm wet towel had cleaned him up.

"You are very possessive aren't you?" Naruto asked later as he watched his Alpha with a smile on his face. He felt so loved and safe at that moment.

Pulling his shirt on the silver haired man glared. "You're lucky I didn't beat Kiba within an inch of his life. I appreciate your desire not to entangle yourself in my relationship with Iruka, but I have helped him understand. If you want Kiba during heat that's fine… but you HAVE to get my permission first. You have no idea the violent rage I've been in. He should have asked first. He knows that."

"I'm sorry Alpha." Naruto's ears were pressed into the blond mess and his tail wrapped around his waist comfortingly.

Pulling Naruto into his lap once he was dressed Kakashi sighed. Resting his chin on Naruto's head he teased one ear with his mouth laughing when it flicked and Naruto squirmed. "I know you are and I know you're still learning but you really have to be careful. Instinct should have told you better."

Naruto silently agreed. It had, he'd turned toward Kakashi twice on his way to Kiba but he'd fought it. "We have been put on active duty. Since you've had two heats, Lady Tsunade thinks the next will be a natural heat and should be safe to return to taking missions." He laughed when Naruto jumped up excitedly. His silky night pants sliding down to reveal the bruising on his hips and making Kakashi feel much better.

"Really! Really? That's great! I can't wait to finally start doing something other than getting stared at and having sex!" Naruto smiled and Kakashi's heart caught in his throat.

"You know just how lovely you are now, don't you?" Kakashi grinned at the flush. "Good, it can be an incredible weapon in the field. Now, I have to go. Be a good little fox and stay out of trouble." He tugged softly at Naruto's tail and then scratched behind his ear.

"Don't hurt Kiba too much. He's… like a big brother now or something." Naruto pouted up at his alpha.

"Oh no, do not give me that face. Kiba will learn a lesson just like you had to. But I'm glad you have another person you trust to protect you." The copy-nin winked his good eye then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

888

CHAPTER IV

Naruto made it through two missions and four weeks before he panicked. Kakashi and Iruka were on a date. Kiba had just started dating Hinata. No options, no dominants to run to. He swallowed when he saw two rather scary looking ninja following him. Naruto rushed over the rooftops as the rain started to pelt the city and helped to mask the scent of his heat. He found himself in the Uchiha district. Abandoned but cleaned. All traces of the mass murder were gone. On instinct Naruto had headed to a room. The scent was comforting and soothed him. Locking the windows tight and the doors as well Naruto spent seven days curled up and whimpering. The fire rushed through him. He sweat and shook apart and some days he cried and scratched at his own skin. His own tail would stroke his tanned legs and back trying to sooth himself through the sickness that tried to empty an already empty stomach. Then he would climb back onto the futon and press his face into the beautifully scented mattress and pillow. Hugging the pillow tight to him Naruto would finally fall into a sleep that offered no rest or respite.

His dreams were filled with shadows, soft lips and long hands. Hands that were callused and possessive. They pinned his wrists and without words demanded submission. His mate would touch, fondle and tease every part of his body but never take him. It was the best torture Naruto could imagine. The shadows would play with light and his mate never spoke, so all Naruto knew was that he was familiar. His scent was perfect and calmed Naruto in every way. And his hair was dark like night.

Day eight dawned and the fire had passed. The sweat was gone and Naruto felt his mind return. It was over. The heat was gone and Naruto hadn't had to seek out a friend and chance destroying their matings. He dressed and ventured out of the house, away from the compound, he was nearly to the apartment when he was lifted into strong arms. Looking up Naruto smiled laying his head on Neji's shoulder.

"Hey. You are worried." He frowned not realizing he was shivering. No food and only water for so many days had taken its toll on his system. "Why are you worried?"

"You little fool." The Hyuuga prodigy sighed, hugging the trembling blond to his body. Up on the roof tops he called over the radio. "I've found him. He's weak and appears dehydrated. I'm taking him to the hospital." Kakashi and Kiba were waiting for him both looking frantic with worry.

"Give him to me now Neji." The copy-nin ordered. Quickly taking his charge and groaning. "He's been through a heat." He quickly took Naruto in and growled when the nurses tried to take the kit from his arms. "Get the Hokage and show me to a private room. NOW." He'd scared the staff so badly that they did as ordered.

Kiba stood at the window watching over the alpha and his charge. "Isn't there something we can do? Put a leash on him? How could he do something so STUPID!"

"He may be… a super uke Kiba." Rolling his eyes at using Kiba's term hating how much it fit. "But he's still Naruto. He'd sacrifice anything for his friends. You have started a relationship with Hinata and I was out with Iruka, if our noses were to be believed. I wish the rain hadn't washed the trail away. Even Pakkun had been unable to follow it." He kissed the soft fuzzy ear of the bundle in his lap. "But he would never do anything to hurt his friends Kiba. He wouldn't want to interfere in our finding happiness… even if it could kill him. I worry about how many heats he can go through before it becomes too much."

"So what now? How do we convince him not to do this again?" The dog-nin looked hurt and worried. It warmed Kakashi's heart to know he would have help with Naruto's stubbornness.

"I'll start with the pack. A member of my pack will be with him at all times. If he goes into a heat they will notify one of us." Sighing Kakashi hated to do things this way but it was probably safer. Kiba had been right, Naruto's new look and physique were drawing attention. He worried for the innocently oblivious kitsune.

Tsunade had entered and when she heard what happened she became furious and threatened to put him in a coma when Naruto woke up. The blond was ordered to bed rest in the hospital so he woke hooked to an IV feeding him liquids and nutrients. Kakashi and Iruka sat on either side of his bed. To everyone's surprise it was Iruka who stood glaring in fury.

"Naruto Uzimaki I should take a ruler to your backside! Do you know what you';ve put your comrades through? What you put Kakashi and Kiba through? They're your protectors! You chose Kakashi and you disappeared with the scent of… of your heat." The words made Iruka blush as he himself had participated in Kakashi's rut frenzy. "In the air. They both have been made protectors and you ran and hid and had all of your friends worried. After a search of the village four teams were sent out in the four directions to search for you. We thought you had been stolen."

Blushing Naruto slid further under the covers, wide blue eyes filling with tears. "I… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry Iruka-sensei. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. There were two shinobi trailing me and… and I ran to a safe place. I.. I don't even remember where I was. I locked myself up and I didn't want to make trouble." His lip trembled and his ears seemed to bed forward.

"That sad little face won't work on me. I teach remember?" Iruka shook a finger at Naruto.

Standing Kakashi gather Naruto into his lap taking the blanket with him. "Now Iruka, he's still hurting from the strain of a heat spent alone. We can yell at him later." Kakashi pet Naruto's back soothing his sweet kit until Naruto nuzzled into the warm protection of his neck and fell back asleep his tail swinging happily.

When he woke the next time he was back in bed with an arm wrapped around him and a body pressed to his back. His head was pillowed in a fluffy white body. "Akama… Kiba? Why is Akamru in my bed?" His throat was dry and raspy.

Nuzzling closer Kiba sighed into the blond's soft hair. "To keep you safe and warm same as me Baka. I'm gonna punish you when you're better. You know that right?" With a small shiver Kiba knew Naruto understood. "Here, have some water. Then get some more rest, they'll bring real food in the morning, but Lady Tsunande said you were pretty malnutrition and dehydrated."

Drinking the water down he finished the large cup and panted laying back down his head on Akamaru's soft belly. "Hrmm, he's warm like you Kiba." Naruto yawned, grinning as he was pulled back into Kiba's arms to fall asleep over the larger ninja's chest.

The two dominants kept watch around the clock, only taking an hour or two away and only when they could leave the watch to someone they trusted usually that was Neji or Shino. All four men refused to let anyone near Naruto other then Shizune and the Hokage herself. They monitored his medicines and meals closely and when the blond was released he found he had an escort home.

Smacking his hand against his face while his tail twitched in irritation Naruto growled. "How long is THIS going to go on?" Kakashi and Kiba just gave warning growls and Shino glared through is glasses but it was Neji who spoke up.

"Until we're sure you will never do anything so stupid and selfish again." The Hyuuga then took a place in front of Naruto. The four ninja formed a protective barrier around the still unsettled and precious cargo. Kakashi had explained that Naruto would still be very sensitive over the next few days due to the harsh method he'd dealt with his heat. Team Kakashi's had been put on stand down once more, this time for two weeks.

888

CHAPTER V

Naruto had been accepting of Kiba and Kakashi, they had a vested interest in Naruto's wellbeing. Kakashi was his Alpha so his insistence on protection was something Naruto knew he would have to live through until the new father figure had decided to take Naruto off punishment. Kiba was just a possessive, over protective ass hole at this point. Neji was simply protective. His place in his family made him extremely protective of any one he thought needed his protection. The new improved uke Uzumaki definitely needed his protection. Shino had confused him at first while Naruto had not smelt anything on the bug-nin that made him suspicious he couldn't help wondering why Shino was involved.

"You affect the kakai." Shino explained sitting on Naruto's sofa one night. Holding his arms open he let Naruto crawl into his lap, their little secret, and he began petting the kitsune on his back gently. "They can sense your turmoil and so I can feel it. I felt your fear that night. I was the one who went to get the others."

Shino had removed his glasses when he'd entered the apartment. Naruto had realized that light hurt Shino's eyes and that was why the constant shade. Since the blond had no issue with dark he didn't mind keeping on a minimum of low watt lamps. "I'm also the eldest of a large family. You have become family to me Naruto. It's only natural to protect ones sibling isn't it?"

Blushing Naruto hid his face in Shino's t-shirt and hummed pleased. "Thank you Shino. That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me since I was thirteen." Suddenly he ached, the pain spread from his chest out and made him curl in on himself crying. Shino didn't ask questions, he had no need to question what would devastate Naruto with just a small suggestion at the memory.

The Auburami was one of a long line of ninja just waiting for the Uchiha to return so they could take turns kicking his too pretty ass all over the village for what he had put Naruto through. Shikamaru had devised a lottery method of allowing for a fair method of choosing who got to take a crack at him and when. As she had opted not to participate in the beatings, Hinata would be operating the lottery bin. Lips lifting as thoughts of kicking Sasuke's ass flittered through his mind, Shino held Naruto through the emotional out pouting. When Naruto had cried himself to sleep the brunette carried the blond to bed chuckling when the fluffy tail swung back and forth on the way. Laying on the sofa Shino closed his eyes, he could rest now nights with Naruto were always quiet.

Shino was up and rushing for the bedroom. The bed was still warm so Naruto had not been gone long. He looked out of the now open window and cursed before he took to the rooftops looking for the fox. "Damn it Naruto!" He'd growled before taking off for Kakashi's. Soon they four males were searching the city. Each one passed up the Uchiha district as if it didn't exist.

Within its protective walls the blond had run through the streets to the mansion. Through the door which had always been locked before but for Naruto opened. He moved through the halls and entered the room that now had his scent mingled into the spicy scent that comforted him so much. "Sasuke?" He crawled into the bed wrapping his tail around himself sadly. "Anyone but Sasuke." He pleaded to the empty room but still he pulled the fragrant pillow tight and let the tears fall until he fell back to sleep.

Once more his dreams were haunted. Hair dark like a raven's wing, eyes black then red and back, and soft pale skin pressed against his own heated flesh. "I… I need you. Please don't leave me alone. Uchiha-sama if you leave me I will die."

The tail flicked up to caress a pale cheek lovingly. Red eyes looked down at him with joy and love. "I felt your presence and came for you didn't I? My blond beauty. Your kind and mine belong together. We are linked and always will be. I love you and you will find nothing but safety, peace and love here. I dreamt of you and knew I had to find you and claim you before another dominant stole you. My sweet demon lover."

Flushing Naruto pressed into his dream mate tail swishing back and forth happily. "Half demon."

Laughter flowed over the room and red eyes faded to black in happiness. He pressed his lips down Naruto's neck, liking and tasting the sweet skin of his own demon. "So good… you smell so good…" Naruto wriggled under the raven whimpering.

"Don't… don't make me wait." He whispered fingers gripping his mate's black hair. "Please. I need you." He felt his knees press into his chest and his body open to receive the slick hard length of his Uchiha.

Pressing into the hot willing body of his blond kitsune the Uchiha moaned. He could make out the ears, tail and bright blue eyes, the demon's long tanned neck that arched revealing itself to him in offering. The submission made his mouth water. Such power and it would bow to his will. Thrusting in and out he watched as the sweet demon arched and thrashed in his bed.

Naruto whimpered when his body came up off the sheets. Straddling his Uchiha mate, Naruto began to ride hard and fast, taking as much of the hard cock as his body would allow. His neck and shoulders were attacked by teeth and a warm wet tongue causing Naruto to simply move faster. "Please please don't make me wait. Mark me, take me… make me yours. I need your love and protection." Naruto suckled lovingly at his mate's ear. "Others are coming."

Naruto sat up as his dream-self fell into the bed pillows beneath his mate. The Uchiha's face had been hidden but for the dark black bangs and black/red eyes. He didn't understand, he didn't know what was going on but the dream had felt so real. "Sasuke?"

Two sets of red eyes flew open, both men sitting upright as they two were pulled from the dream. Black bangs were pushed out of the eyes on one who looked around form the campfire. "Naruto?" He was panting the blond had looked so much like the Dobe who still chased him. Shaking his head he panted. Something was wrong, he'd felt it for days now he was being drawn back to the village as if he needed to be there for something. "Demon? Tail? Those eyes… I know those eyes. Others are coming for him?" Staring at the fire Sasuke calmed his breathing and tried to understand.

The second set looked around the room frowning. "Interesting, a demon… on Uchiha grounds once more? Blond hair, blue eyes… fox ears… ohh… oh yes, Otouto's little friend, the jinjuriki." Standing he scowled. "Get up. We're returning to Konoha. I believe there is something that belongs to me there."

Naruto left the compound and went directly to Kakashi. Before Kakashi could yell at him Naruto swallowed. "I need to know everything about Uchiha and demons."

888

CHAPTER VI

Kakashi blinked and then felt himself shoved aside."OW! Ow ow ow! Iruka that's my EAR! That hurts!"

"Good!" Grabbing a ruler Irachi gave the little fox three good swats before Neji rescued him. The Hyuuga lifted Naruto away and scowled at his former sensei.

"I believe that is enough. If hitting him worked I think he would have had sense knocked into him many years ago." Setting Naruto in Kiba's lap for safe keeping he raised a brow at Kakashi.

Shino was pacing and looking over at Naruto. The blond whimpered and struggled out of Kiba's lap he moved to Shino his ears down eyes sad. "I'm sorry Shino. I just, needed to go somewhere and I can only go alone. I swear I didn't plan to go. I just woke up and knew I had to be there." There was still anger and hurt coming from the Auburame heir but he nodded to Naruto in acceptance of his apology.

Naruto whimpered again when Shino said nothing. "Please, please stop being mad. The scent comforts me when I'm upset. I don't know why but I know if I go with anyone else I'm breaking the rules." He flung himself at Shino hugging and crying." Sighing Shino hugged Naruto back.

"Tell us where you go Naruto. Please, we can't protect you if you don't tell us, if you sneak away to a place we can't find you." He tilted Naruto's face up and wiped his tears away as if Naruto was one of his baby siblings.

The others watched, slightly shocked at Shino's patients with Naruto after what he'd done. Even Neji had the urge to shake the half demon for his stupidity. "Uchiha mansion." Naruto admitted, looking down at the gasp.

"You have GOT to be fucking kidding me. UCHIHA! Sasuke… you have an unhealthy obsession with that guy. Naruto he is no good for you." Kiba was growling now.

Neji sighed shaking his own head. "As much as it pains me Naruto I must agree with Kiba. I understand you made a promise but Sasuke has brought you little else but pain and hurt. You do not owe him your loyalty."

"Boys, stop… tread very carefully. We have a much bigger problem than Naruto's draw to Sasuke." Every one turned their eyes to the jonin. "He's been on Uchiha lands which means other demons will know we are harboring a potential mate. Even half demon, uke's are coveted. The demonic community is dying out due to the simple lack of submissive demons. The Uchiha mated with demons frequently in the past. They were drawn to them, there were stories that the first Uchiha himself was a demon of some power he took four mates and began the house ensuring he would have a large family that would flourish and grow. So like many other demons they would be capable of feeling him. But on their lands… it is very possible they already know who and what Naruto is."

"That… Kakashi that doesn't make any sense." Kiba shook his head. "The Uchiha's are demons? Well it does sort of figure doesn't it?"

"No, no they've breed with human's too many times to have any demon blood." Kakashi assured those in the room. "But if Sasuke has been notified the same link that would notify him of Naruto would notify many other demons."

The next day Lady Hokage was informed of the new development. Much to the other's surprise she just nodded. "Acctually… the Uchiha district is the safest place for Naruto to be. It has wards and very old holy symbols carved in the walls. It was meant to be a safe haven for the demons who were brought there as mates or lovers." Smiling she looked at Naruto. "Until we have sorted this all out I think you should stay there. Especially if you have demon suitors coming after you." Naruto nodded he knew instinctively he would be safe there.

"I will. Thank you." Naruto whispered.

"As for sneaking off, it stops now. You are a shinobi… you can look after yourself." All four of the ninja who had put themselves on Naruto's protection detail moved to argue and Tsunade growled her own warning. "However you must have a fast method of contacting someone to help you when you need it." It was a fair compromise and though it wasn't as safe as having one of them around. It would have to do for now.

Beaming Naruto actually hugged her. "Thank you Baa-chan! They were starting to drive me crazy."

"Gaki, I mean it. I'm only doing this because if you can't take care of yourself, I cannot send you on missions." She sighed knowing being a ninja was Naruto's life and she hated the idea of taking that joy from him. Nodding Naruto looked up with huge blue watery eyes and Tsunade groaned. "I'm thinking a radio will do. You will wear it at all times and one of you four will have a communicator as well. As long as he is with in range it will work." When all of the shinobi nodded she handed the two communicators out.

Naruto contentedly packed his few belongings and took himself to the Uchiha compound. Over the next six days he went out with his team three times on missions. While away the dark haired akatsuki moved through his ancestral land. He didn't bother searching, he went right to his old him and saw the new items in his parents home. His mouth tightened when he saw the unmade bed of his otouto. "Ohh no little demon, you will be mine." He whispered with a smirk. Had his brother gotten to the kitsune Itachi would have known. As far as he knew Sasuke didn't even know about the change in his childhood friend and wasn't likely to understand the dreams or their implications. "Kisame, we're leaving. It is not here but I believe we can intercept it on its way back."

The two left the village unhindered and moved into the forests. Itachi allowed his instincts to lead him toward the half demon that rightfully belonged to him. He was the eldest and with Naruto as his mate he would no longer need this band of idiots. The village would have no say over what he did with or on his own lands. The Uchiha clan would once more be free from the council and its corruption. Speeding up Itatchi moved through the trees in a way he hadn't needed to in far too long he had to get to the little demon. The blond could heal more then his family name this mating could heal him.

Sasuke's heart speed up, he could feel the others hot on the demon's trail. Mentally he insisted that the fox eared boy couldn't have been his Dobe. Naruto was short but stout and overly jovial. The last time he'd seen the blond his shoulders were broad and they were almost the same height. If it weren't for the scarred cheeks and blue eyes he wouldn't even be contemplating such a thought. But he'd only ever seen that shade of blue once in his entire life and travels and they had belonged only to Naruto.

"Sasuke, where are you going? What are we doing?" Karin caught up panting trying to get Sasuke to slow down. Jugo and Suigetsu were both trying to keep pace and watch for attacks. "I can sense nine chakra signs in front of us! And two more are coming toward us. This is crazy what are you doing!"

Kakashi growled stopping in a clear field. "Surround Naruto." He ordered watching Kiba and Neji tighten the circle around the Kyuubi container.

Pushing them away he growled. "I can defend myself! I've proven that."

"Naruto not this time its…" Kakashi's eyes widened when the bushes cleared and both Uchiha brother's landed outside of the clearing. "dangerous." He whispered, unsure if they could protect Naruto after all. Against one, perhaps but against both he hoped the three protectors were enough with Sakura, Lee, and Tenten's help.

Whimpering Naruto pressed against Kakashi, they both smelt so wonderful. Posessive, dominant, lust for him pouring from them urging him to draw nearer. Sasuke gasped seeing the blond demon. There was no mistake now, it was Naruto but so changed. Long and slim and still petite and delicate. The ears peeking through his spiky blond hair were adorable. Almost as cute as his slim round face with its more pronounced whisker scars and overly large innocent blue eyes. "Naruto… how did you get yourself into this trouble?" he called out scowling.

Naruto snorted chuckling from his hiding place in Kakashi's warmth. He peeked his head around the silver haired jonin. "Oi, Teme! This was Sakura's fault not mine." He called back just a little cranky that the youngest Uchiha would try to blame him. "Why is it always my fault?"

"Because Dobe, you run off half cocked and…" Naruto growled moving around Kakashi to face off with Sasuke as if the 100 or so yards between them were only a few inches.

"HALF COCKED! Run off half cocked? You've got some nerve Teme! You ran off in the middle of the night to play with that TRAITOR! I got stronger! Better, I could take you now you know! I didn't have to run away from home like some emo baby!" Kakashi actually help Naruto back before the little half demon tried to attack the younger of the two brothers.

"Do not let him bait you sweet uke. Come to me, your place is in my lap. I am the eldest, you want a strong mate don't you? Who can protect you… there is none better. He is only trying to trick you." Itachi had moved closer to the group using Sasuke and Naruto's distraction causing argument. "There you feel it don't you? I know you feel it. I dreamt of you… you are meant to be mine." His lips curved up at how Kiba and Neji moved protectively around his little mate. "Please boys, you can't stop this… Kakashi I will leave you alive but break you for touching him. You had no right." His words were calm but held warnings.

Sasuke felt his stomach drop as he heard his brother's words. He looked at his team and nodded, "Whatever it takes to get Naruto safe." The four moved across the field around the leaf ninja and to their shock put themselves between Naruto and the two akatsuki. "You will not touch him Aniki. I won't allow it."

"You will die if you fight me Otouto." He warned no fear evident. Naruto pushed hard at the others.

"HELP him! He's fighting with us… for me! You can't stand and watch." Naruto shoved harder and actually tumbled Kiba and Neji to the ground rushing to help his senbon flying free as he pulled his kunai.

"NARUTO NO!" kakashi tried to stop him and cursed pulling his own kunai. He really needed to spank Naruto when this was all over, that kid never listened.

888

CHAPTER VII

The battle raged despite there being twelve, thirteen if you counted Akamaru, against two. Not that any one seemed to be counting the blond. As the clank of steel met over and over the sound of various jutsu could be heart as well. Naruto seemed to be trading hands being pushed from Kakashi, to Kiba, then hidden behind Sasuke and pushed between Itachi and Kisame. Each group was trying to protect and collect the blond kitsune. He could feel Sasuke's body chidori and feel something from his current protected place behind Itachi.

"STOP!" The scream stilled the entire valley. "No. No more. Stop this… please." He was trembling, crying on his knees between the two brothers now. "Enough. I am not a trophy. He's sick Sasuke. I couldn't place it. The scent but it's all over him, he's sick… dying I think." He watched Sasuke blink looking at his older brother. Itachi looked away eyes closed. "You hurt him, he doesn't want to do this… I can smell his pain and his… his desperation to not have to do this. Don't make him kill his own brother. I don't know you Itachi and Sasuke never talked about you except to say he had to kill you. You are the one who gave him this thirst for your blood. Why would you do that to him?"

"You could never understand Pretty Kitsune." Itachi moved closer to Naruto and reached a hand out but found it gripped by the long fingers of his little brother.

"Touch him and I will kill you, not for revenge but to daring to touch what is mine." Sasuke was not using sharingon, he had no reason to. This anger, this intent calming and it sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"He is as much mine as he is yours. You abandoned him didn't you? You've already proven to him once that he cannot trust you. His protection is what is most important. Their breed dies out quickly, can you protect him from what will come after him? Can he trust that you won't get bored and leave him again?" Itachi scowled at his brother. "Mating him will heal me."

"I can, I can heal you?" Naruto frowned. "I don't understand."

"Hn, Dobe." Itachi muttered as he shook his head. Without warning Sasuke burst out laughing. It was a sound only Itachi had ever heard. The entire group stared eyes wide and shocked.

"Great now I have Teme times two!" Naruto groused standing up and dusting the knee of his pants off. He straitened suddenly eyes wide staring at the two brothers. "Ok that is just… disconcerting." He whispered as the lust flew overhim in waves. It was so strong, like an erotic perfume. It was nothing like Kakashi or Kiba, the pheromones were not the same as Gaara and Neji. This was enticing. Moaning his eyes glazed over but Kakashi stopped him and tugged him back into the protective group.

"I am his Alpha and appointed protector. If either of you want to… mate him you will have to go through me." He glared Itachi down eye glinting in irritation and fury. "If you attack us again…"

"I won't mate either of you." Naruto whispered looking up with pleading eyes. "I can't be with anyone who would harm my friends. You two should talk. If you end up killing each other I don't want to witness it."

Sasuke sighed looking at his brother. "He's always been like this."

"That is rather unfortunate." The older Uchiha muttered. "Doesn't he know about Uchiha?"

Looking at his onetime best friend he could really only think about the delectable site of Naruto bent toward them, cleaning his knees. "Yes, but Naruto has never been one to follow the rules." He glared at Kakashi. "You let him out of the house dressed like that?"

Slapping a palm over his face Kakashi couldn't believe the conversation he was having with not one but two Uchiha's. He'd forgotten what arrogant little shits they could be. "He is old enough to dress how he'd like. Ino and Shikamaru helped him purchase new things and every one… oh and I do mean EVERY fucking person in the village quite likes his new appearance."

"Because you're letting him wonder around kitted up in fuck me pants and body hugging shirts." Itachi frowned. "As his protector that is terribly irresponsible of you. You could at least give him a jacket or vest to cover up with."

"A vest would just emphasis how small his waist is and how long his legs are." Sakura repeated Ino's words with as scowl at Sasuke.

"We are leaving. Returning to the village and I believe the two of you should talk this out. Naruto is only one half-demon. It's not as if he can mate you both." Kakashi started pushing his teams back toward the road to Konoha.

Naruto looked at the two Uchiha's and his face went warm and red at the idea of mating both of them. It was unfortunate that they hated one another. He suspected who ever came for him would have won the fight and killed the other. He hoped it was Sasuke who came for him. He was drawn to Itachi in a way he couldn't explain, but he already had something with Sasuke they were already important to one another.

888

Chapter VIII

Additional chapter disclaimer: I do not own him in any way, nor do I have any claim or affiliation to Inuyasha or its fandom.

Sesshomaru is from the show Inuyasha. He is the elder of the two brothers of a dog demon. He is a pure blood demon. I liked his look and snotty attitude so I barrowed him for this.

Naruto felt dizzy and sick as his eyes opened to flickering light. The scent that assaulted his sensitive nose made him whimper and try to curl in on himself. Only to have the chains that mound his wrists and ankles rattle and give full resistance. He was getting dizzy with it, the scent of power, danger and lust rolled into one. And warmth, the scent was warm almost inviting he looked around and realized he'd been stripped, then covered in a golden hued robe and chained to someone's bed. His eyes fell back as he growled and tugged at the chains once more.

"Now, now Kitsune, there is no reason to hurt yourself. If I have waited for you to awaken before completing the mating surely you can see that you can trust me." The deep voice washed over him, making Naruto shudder and his ears pin back.

"You kidnapped me! Knocked me out! Stripped me naked AND chained me to your bed. Oh yeah, trust is HIGH on the list of things I feel for you." Naruto snapped rolling his eyes. "Unchain me!"

A single white brow rose as the demon looked down at Naruto. "I do not believe I can trust you Kitsune. You know why you are here don't you uke?"

"My name is NARUTO. NA-RU-TO! And I'm here because those stupid Teme's took too long. I am so kicking their asses." He growled struggling more against the chains. "I have an alpha. He's my protector he's not going to let you get away with this! You can't mate me against my will."

Sesshomaru tilted his head back, letting his thick long white hair fall down his back. "Forgive my rudeness, I am Lord Sesshomaru. I am the dog demon clan's Lord. Your 'alpha' will not make a move against me… nor your cute little puppy friend. How do you think I managed to walk in and then walk back out?"

Tears filled Naruto's eyes and he shook his head. "They wouldn't do that. They will come for me." He was worried now. What if that this freak said was true? What if Kakashi and Kiba couldn't come after him? What would happen now? "Let me go. I don't want to mate you."

Reaching out to caress the adorably tanned face the dog demon smiled quite evilly. "By the time I've finished you will. You'll be begging for it." Leaning in he whispered. "Keep crying for me Kitsune, your tears are quite erotic. I can see now father's attraction to human bed partners."

888

{EIGHT HOURS EARLIER}

Sasuke pulled his katana and faced his brother. "Let's finish this before the Dobe gets bored."

"En. No." Itachi shook his head looking back at Kisame. "You should leave. If you want to return to them now will be the only time I will allow you to walk away with your life." Black eyes blinked at Itachi. Then he looked at the sharp teethed boy holding one of the swords of his people.

"I think I'll stick around. At least until you get killed." The shark man moved toward Suigetsu smirked moving away from the others to speak with his fellow countryman.

Itachi snorted and muttered to his younger brother. "Or until he gets laid." Sighing the elder Uchiha moved to sit under a tree's shade and looked up at Sasuke. "You'll catch flies Otouto."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Sasuke roared beside his brother in a flash, sword raised high. "Fight you coward."

"I will not. The Kitsune firmly stated he would not be with anyone who would kill his friend. It obvious form the little display made at our arrival that he still considers you a friend. This I cannot fight you or else I'll lose my opportunity to be with him." Itachi reasoned.

Growling Sasuke slashed where his brother had been sitting tall and glared because he'd only managed to slash the tree as his brother sat back up. "You already have no opportunity with Naruto. Leave him alone. You have no rights, nothing to come back to the village for."

"They murdered him Sasuke. Him and many other villagers." Standing Itachi stripped his red cloak and revealed his ANBU uniform, complete with mast still fresh and new. Eyes wide staring at the mask Sasuke shook his head.

"No. That's not you. You slaughtered our family! You killed our Mother, Father, Uncle and Auntie. You killed every one and left me there alone." He was shaking now anger, hatred and hope racing through him. A part of him desperately needed this to be justified, needed his brother to have had a reason.

"Madra Uchiha used our gift to convince Kyuubi that the Konoha had captured and killed his mate. That the Fourth Hokage was going to use her hide as a blanket for his soon to be born child." Shaking his head in shame Itachi looked up at his brother. "The elders, father, uncle… everyone knew what was being planned. Minato wanted more clans involved with the ninja police force, he worried about the power and corruption that could occur. He had a right to worry, the force was full of corruption. Not father, but there was corruption and he just turned a blind eye. When Yondaime decided to start incorporating other clans in it set off a chain reaction within the compound. Those who were blackmailing or taking bribes worried for their lives and sided with the wrong people. In the end that plan had been hatched. War had already broken out so when Kyuubi attacked… Naruto was given his mother's name and never told who his father was to protect him. To protect him from our clan, Sasuke."

Shaking his head Sasuke stepped back. "No, you're lieing. Father would NEVER be involved in something like that."

"They'd found out Sasuke. Naruto looked too much like The Fourth and there were plans to kill him. Father was the person in charge of the team. Mother argued in favor of it Sasuke, she thought the child would know what our family had done because he had Kyuubi. He was just a kid Sasuke, your age. It was the same as if they were going to murder you. When the decision was made I asked for the assignment. I wouldn't let anyone else spill more blood." Itachi looked incredibly tired.

"Why me? Why did you leave me alive? You didn't spare any other children." The young raven snapped hand gripping his sword hilt tightly.

"Because you are my Otouto. Because I love you. Because you were innocent. Because I knew you would be the only creature who could possibly survive." Itachi held up his mask. "I still report Sasuke. Four times a year, sometimes more when the need arises to inform on movements of the Akatsuki. I've always checked in on you. They were supposed to tell you. Kakashi was to tell you when you were old enough what had happened, where I was. The truth. I still don't know why he never did. I plan to beat that information out of him when he's better." Itachi muttered and passed his mask over to his brother. "It is the truth Sasuke."

Tears fell, he didn't even realize he was crying when they started but soon he was shaking, on his knees in the grass sobbing until his stomach emptied. At first he struggled as he was pulled into his brother's arms. Rocking back and forth Itachi held his younger brother fir the first time since he'd begun to learn the truth about his own clan. He'd been distant, angry, and in the end most of that had been taken out on the one person who loved him unconditionally.

For an hour Sasuke had cried, the pain, the anger, the loneliness of his existence being washed away. Eventually though he came back to himself and pushed Itachi away. "Get off of me. I'm not… you are not forgiven Itachi. You had a reason for 'slaughtering our clan' maybe it was a good one but your reason for leaving me. Abandoning me sucks."

"Right. I forget you're still a teen-ager." Then the elder Uchiha reached out and smacked his baby brother up the backside of his head. "Orochimaru? How stupid can you be? He came after my body first and I was smart enough to set him on his ass. But you run right into his arms like a love smitten idiot. I should beat your ass."

"Ow! Aniki! He's dead, I knew I could take him… I've been training to take you down and keep Naruto off my ass. Trust me Orochimaru was easy by comparison." Sasuke reached over and thumped his brother's forehead as he once did to Sasuke. "You emotionally scared and stunted me. YOU are the one who needs their ass kicked."

Itachi sighed he was so tired of this game. Life had become too much, his life was nothing but secrets, lies, and he didn't even remember why he was doing this anymore. "We are all that is left Sasuke. I am tired. I'm sick and tired. I have nothing to run from but nothing to run to. Mating him would save me twice."

"Hn." Sasuke shook his head laughing. "I haven't decided if you get to live yet Aniki. But if you do it won't be through my Dobe." Black eyes met red. "He's all I've had. This constant spot of light. No matter what people did or said to him, he got back up flashed that ridiculously bright smile and kept going. Before everything fell apart, back when you'd stopped being my big brother and made yourself my enemy. He would always walk by before I went home. I'd feel angry, defeated, and unworthy of our name because I couldn't live up to the standard you'd set. He would walk by and stare at me… then I'd glare and he'd walk away smiling. Even then he was a Dobe."

"You already have feelings for him?" Itachi looked up surprised. "Well that was a wrong choice to continue the Uchiha line." He muttered a little.

"Hey! I would have. I would have continued it when this was all behind me. How could I make a family if you were alive? So you could come after my sons? Slaughter my wife?" Sasuke swallowed down the bile that rose.

Looking away Itachi shook his head. "You're sixteen, you shouldn't be married yet and I would never hurt your family. Did you have a girl in mind?"

"No. Truthfully after the third attempt to force me to have sex with them when I was thirteen I stopped being attracted to women." Leaning back Sasuke sighed shaking his head. "I never realized what I was feeling for Naruto until I saw him a year ago. That's when the dreams started. The ears and tail were new. I had this feeling something was really wrong and he needed me so I ended up back here."

"He can give you children now. Uke demons have to be able to breed. It's their purpose in life." Itachi smiled sadly.

Sighing Sasuke laughed. "I'll let you tell Naruto that is his purpose in life. Ok?"Standing the raven shook his hair. "Come on, we have a council to slaughter and a demon to tame."

Itachi looked at him suspiciously. Taking his mask when Sasuke offered it, "What are you thinking Sasuke?"

"It's Naruto and he always does whatever he wants. I highly doubt that being sex on legs or cute as a plushy is going to change that. So we'll let him chose." The younger boy was smirking because he already believed he would win and it would be nice to win something against his Aniki for once.

"Hn." Standing Itachi nodded then stilled, night was falling but he could feel something on the wind. "Something is wrong."

"SASUKE!" Sakura skidded to a halt with Sai and Shikamaru next to her.

"Whoa he's really here." Shikamaru blinked, than decked the other teen as hard as he could. "I flunked my firsdt mission because of your selfish ass AND Naruto nearly died… a couple dozen times chasing you." The Nara stepped back and cocked a hip. "Ok I'm better now." He voice evened into it normal lazy draw and he looked over Itachi and nodded. "Welcome home."

"Shikamaru! You can't… I'm telling Naruto you hit Sasuke."Sakura threatened.

"Eh, it was worth it. Troublesome as hell because now my hand hurts and I need a nap. But yeah, still worth it." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Naruto has been taken." Sakura turned back intensity returning. "No one knows how but some… demon guy walked in and Kiba and Kakashi were both unable to stop him! They said it was uh hang on I wrote it down." Sakura rifed through her pack.

"Sesshomaru, he is the eldest son of the Dog Demon Lord." Shikamaru squatted down and began to talk his mind racing at work. He explained what had happened, how he got Naruto out and what direction he went in. "Neji and Shino are almost here. Kakashi's pack as well as Kiba and Akamaru will be no use against this guy. Their respective pacts with the dogs is used and manipulated by this guy." Itachi listened floored at the pace the boys mind worked as he lay out a plan of attack.

"What are you an idiot savant?" The younger Uchiha snorted and shook his head.

"No he's a Nara, and he's a genius. Who holds a grudge evidentially." He rubbed his jaw. Shino and Neji joined the group both men glaring at the two Uchiha men. Once Shikamaru had lay out their plan of attack the five were ready to leave. "Wait… Karin can track one by their chakra signature and the other two are handy in a battle."

"Kisame is equally useful in any battle." Itachi nodded.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No. No we are not bringing along your marry band of bad guys ok. We didn't want to bring you, but you two are the only ones who can challenge his claim to mate Naruto. Now come on."

Nodding Sasuke ordered his team to follow and mind Shikamaru's orders. "This is too important to screw up. Do so and I will kill you for every mark on my mate's body." All the eyes around blinked at Sasuke. "We are ready."

"Troublesome." The Nara heir muttered as he started off, noting that the shark man friend of Itachi Uchiha was with them as well. They were either going to be quite a force to be reckoned with or they were all going to die.

888

"My friends are going to come for me. I have two Uchiha fighting over me. When they find out what you have done. You're FINISHED." Naruto tried to warn.

"Oh no Kitsune, they'll finish each other off before they realize you're gone." Leaning over the pale tongue moved up Naruto's neck grinning as the uke responded with a fought moan. He let his hand slide up Naruto's leg to his thigh and chuckled when his legs fell open of their own accord. "See precious uke. It intoxicates you, the scent of power and lust it is all you need."

Shaking his head, the tears returned and Naruto struggled. "LOVE! I want love you bastard! LET ME GO!" Struggling hard as the robe was slipped open he screamed with his eyes closed. "UCHIHA!"

The brothers stilled on a branch and turned taking off and moving faster than anyone else in their group could keep up with. He was calling to them and he was scared. "He's trusting us Sasuke." Itachi whispered landing outside the cave.

"Let there be blood." Sasuke nodded pulling his katana once more. The Uchiha moved in silently together to take back what had been stolen.

88888

So the votes are and I've made my own decision. I would like to thank everyone who chimed in. In the end I hope to make as many people happy with what they read as possible. I am a reader and I love a story that goes the way I want. As a writer I like hearing someone enjoyed what I've written.

CHAPTER IX

Sesshomaru hummed as the sweet submissive writhed in his makeshift bed. He had three fingers pressed deep into his hot hole. He knew the boy was fighting his desire to submit and that amused him. He'd known many a submissive to fall at his feet pleading for his mark. He'd never had much interest in mating but he was aging and it was time.

"Please stop. Pl… ahhh… uhhhg… no, no STOP!" He cried tears leaking from the clenched eyes. Shaking his head back and forth Naruto struggled in his bonds. "No more. I don't want you! Please let me go." It was becoming harder and harder to fight, everything inside him told him this was a good mating. This person had gotten past his alpha and protector; he was strong and could provide for him. The Naruto part of him knew this was wrong, knew this demon had cheated past Kakashi and Kiba. Had tied him up and was using his allure to take advantage of him.

He smelt them before the door burst open. Before him stood to fully enraged Uchiha and for just a moment Sesshomaru was reminded of the demon lord who had started the clan and his power. "I have claimed the submissive Kitsune. You cannot defeat me. If you leave now, I will let you go with your lives."

Shikamaru pushed into the room past the fuming brothers. "Yeah… that's not going to happen. There are four very cranky ninja, three crazy ass henchmen, and an Akastuki shark man outside who are here to play back up to the brothers and get OUR Naruto back. You might have picked the wrong uke to steal." The deceptively lazy boy leaned on the door eyeing the white haired demon. "Don't growl at me! He has a say. He has the right to choose, right? Naruto! Hey! Fox Boy, listen… do you want to make this demon?"

Naruto's head shook furiously his tail desperately trying to hide himself from the brothers and his friend's eyes. "No. No Shika I don't."

"He does NOT get a say. I simply have to convince him of my dominance and it is done." Sesshomaru snarled reaching for his sword. He was tired of playing with these children. Sasuke was fast and Itachi was a perfect shot. With the many allies that poured in to help Sesshomaru quickly realized he was outnumbered and in a dangerous situation. The pup was simply not worth the trouble. He would take another mate, he was settling for a half demon and he could do better.

As soon as he was gone Shikamaru took stock of the injured, four of the rather odd band of people were seriously injured. "Sakura, come on… we need you working to help them. The rest of you help us get them out of here fast." He glanced back at where Sasuke and Itachi were undoing the chains binding Naruto. The door hadn't closed yet before they'd started onto the bed.

Naruto whimpered as he found himself pinned between the two firm bodies. Each holding swords ready to cut down any one who came near. Then at the same moment Naruto felt the mouths of the brother's descend on his neck and bite. His body arched and moaned shaking as he accepted the marks.

"In! In! Please in me…" Naruto was scrambling pushing at cloths. Sasuke was in front of him and so his shirt was pushed from his shoulders and that ridiculous purples belt. He moaned feeling Itachi's mouth on his shoulder. "Ooh… yes… that's good." He purred rubbing back, rocking his hips against Itachi. "You have too many cloths on. WHY do you have so many cloths on?" He growled a little then crawled from between them glaring. "NAKED NOW."

Itachi blinked at the half demon mate. Then turned and looked at Sasuke. "Yeah, he's always been this loud and bossy. YOU wanted him." Sasuke was up and stripping deciding if he had to share the sweet uke he was getting first dibs at him. Itachi swallowed when Sasuke's long thing frame crawled over the soft tan skin of their submissive. "Naruto you smell so good. Open up for me?" Sasuke whispered, nipping at the soft ear.

Naruto shivered laying back against the silken sheets when his beautiful dominant crawled over him. Sasuke was so much bigger then he was now. Shivering as his ear was nipped Naruto moaned, "Yes… please Sasuke." His hands rested on the raven's shoulders. His legs fell open invitingly.

Licking a trail down Naruto's neck to his collar and bit on it before sucking and placing his mark on golden soft skin. He felt the pot of oil pressed against his hand from his fellow dominant and easily slicked three fingers. Pressing two into Naruto's body before moaning to Itachi, "He's already so ready for it."

"Get three in before you take him. I don't want him hurt by this." Itachi warned his younger brother. Sasuke could be impatient.

Naruto looked up smiling and wriggling on Sasuke's fingers. Bright blue eyes looked up at Itachi and me gasped mouth falling open as Sasuke pressed a third finger into his arching body and the raven's mouth teased his nipples. "Nuughh… kiss." He panted reaching out to the elder Uchiha. Not one capable of denying his mate Itachi leaned in and pressed a deep kiss against the pouty pink lips of his own personal sun ray. Arms wrapped around Itachi's shoulders and tugged the long black hair free. Itachi was tugged closer as a talented pink tongue dueled teasingly with his own. Growling playfully in response to the teasing Itachi deepened the kiss until his submissive went limp in his arms. Naruto broke free of the kiss and whined shaking as Sasuke slid into his body.

"Oh Dobe you are so hot… so ready for me… uhhh!" He hissed when Naruto clenched down.

Wrapping his legs around Sasuke to pull him closer glazed blue eyes looked up and the fox ears twitched. "More, Teme… move please move. I need it. I need you." The blond boy panted rocking his hips. Nodding Sasuke leaned over and started to move. His thrusts were slow at first, tentative unwilling to hurt the petite blond. "TEME! I've been fucked by Kiba! I rea… AHHH! Ahh…" Naruto arched up whimpering as his words made Sasuke and Itachi snarl. They sprang the younger of the two into action and his hips started pounding into his uke.

"Sit him up… in your lap Sasuke." Itachi panted a little watching Naruto's eyes as he took all that Sasuke had to give him. The pretty little fox had planted his feet in the mattress either side of Sasuke in order to thrust back into the pounding rhythm. He was such a lovely carnal little thing, their demon mate.

"Hmm? Oh, uhh okay." Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and then up to straddle his lap so he could start to drive up into the hot willing body. "Oh Kami!" Red eyes flew open to look at Itachi. He felt the two fingers against his cock entering Naruto's body. When Naruto drove down harder onto his cock and the fingers Sasuke shuddered. "Careful Aniki… no hurting him."

"I… uhh… ohh yeah… I don't…. mind hurt." Naruto moaned as a third finger slid into his body streatching him wider than ever before and he stilled, whimpering against Sasuke's shoulder. "Please… please Itachi, I need you too. It won't be done… don't you want me?" Naruto sounded small, lonely, and desperate to finish the mating. He needed the claim to be sealed before he could feel safe. Soothing sounds left Sasuke's mouth as his hands ran lovingly over Naruto's back and sides.

"We aren't leaving here until no one else can even try to take you Naruto. There can be no other option of a claim to you. Don't worry… Itachi… tell him." Sasuke glared pressing kisses to Naruto's shoulder.

Groaning Itachi moved in behind Naruto. He lifted the kit hands holding him under the bend of his knees. Careful not to move him up too far, then lined his cock up sliding Naruto back down on them both. "Fuck… he's so tight…" Itachi growled forehead pressed to Naruto's back.

Sasuke couldn't speak, he was captivated by the long tanned throat, blue eyes wide and dazed, leaking tears of pleasure and the perfect rosebud mouth open wide in silent scream. "So beautiful… and ours." He whispered thrusting up. He and Itachi found a rhythm quite easily. Driving in and out of their mate's body Sasuke in, Itachi out, Itachi in, then Sasuke out. Over and over as Sasuke's mouth teased Naruto's pert flat nipples and Itachi gripped his legs to keep their submissive in the perfect position. Naruto fell back, putting his face in Itachi's neck as his cries and please became little else then whimpers and whines. The angle need only a few nuzzles before Itachi was able to claim his young mate's mouth again. Naruto shook and clenched stilling all movement. Hot cum spraying up between his body and Sasuke's. Over and over he cried out the names of his beautiful mates. Driving in together in perfect sync twice the two Uchiha filled Naruto with their seed.

The three fell to the bed panting, tangled together. Naruto passed out before he'd hit the bed it had been quite a day for him and he was now in the safest place he believed he'd ever been. Sasuke looked at his brother and sighed before closing his eyes. Naruto always was the number one surprising ninja. When Sasuke and Itachi woke they realized Naruto was missing. Both jumped from the bed grabbing their swords. Then they heard the whimper, moving toward an alcove they were both shocked to see the small bathing room seeing Naruto gripping taters of something.

"He ripped my cloths up!" Naruto turned pouting at his mates, ears dropping in dismay.

"You will wear my top, Dobe." Sasuke frowned at the cloths. "We're buying you new things as well."

"No we're not. I like my clo…" Naruto snapped stopping when Itachi shook his head.

"I agree with Otouto. Whoever dressed you, did so to attract a mate. You have two, those items are going to force us to kill men, Dobe." The elder raven gave the same smirk as his brother.

"Damnit! Teme times two! I just knew it." He stood quickly to argue then gasped and fell over whimpering. Itachi lifted the blond into his arms.

"He can't go back like this. One of us will have to carry him." Sasuke was already putting his pants and sandals back on. He passed his white top to Naruto.

"Put that on andI'll carry you." Itachi went to argue. "You're sick right. We can argue about who gets to be his main provider after we get to the compound." Sasuke took Naruto from his brother. "Dress so we can leave." Then he walked out putting Naruto over his back. "We will be returning to Konoha once Aniki is dressed. Those who do not wish to return need to leave now, while they can." He glared when the Leaf Shinobi moved to argue. "They helped us reclaim Naruto. A chance at their freedom is no less then they deserve."

Once they were back on their way to the village Itachi finally spoke up. "There is one thing I don't understand. In a village full of highly skilled ninja and ANBU how did Sesshomaru manage to get Naruto in the first place? How did he make it as far as Inuzuka or Kakashi?"

THE END

888

Thank you for all the feedback and please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your opinions.


End file.
